


Cocktails in Cloud City

by crystalfox



Series: The Cali Calrissian Chronicles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke and Lando get drunk on space mojitos.





	Cocktails in Cloud City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian) \- congratulations on finishing your thesis!

Luke stood outside the door of Lando’s apartment, feeling that familiar nervous anticipation. They had only been dating a few weeks, but Luke got that same feeling everytime they met. He still couldn’t quite believe they were together. He pressed the bell and smiled as Lando opened the door almost immediately. Lando grinned and leaned in, kissing Luke gently. 

“Hi.” Luke whispered, as they pulled away. 

“Hi.” Lando whispered back, and reached forward to take one of Luke’s hands in his own, leading him inside and closing the door. 

Luke instantly felt at home, he loved spending time with Lando, but especially at Lando’s apartment. He felt so comfortable there, so much so, he had fantasized ****more than a few times what it would be like to live there with Lando. The idea of the two of them together in this beautiful place, happy and in love, seemed like perfection. But he was getting ahead of himself, he knew that. Still, it was nice to dream.

A soft meowing reminded him that if his dream did happen, it would actually be _three_ of them living together. Cali, Lando’s black cat, who had now gotten used to Luke, had appeared. She brushed up against Luke’s legs and he reached down with his free hand to stroke her.

“Think she missed me.” Luke said, as he straightened up, causing Cali to meow in annoyance at the disappearance of the stroking.

“She wasn’t the only one.” Lando murmured. 

And Luke’s stomach did a little excited flip at _that._ “I missed you too. So much.” He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. “I know it was only a week…but it felt longer.”

“I know.” Lando paused, looking meaningfully at Luke. He pulled Luke closer and took his other hand. “Thought we could start with a cocktail on the balcony?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“I just need to get some ingredients. Follow me.”

Lando led Luke into the enclosed garden, through a doorway by the kitchen. He picked a few round, green fruits from a tree and handed them to Luke.

“Limes. The tree is originally from a planet called Obos. Best fruit trees in the galaxy.”

Luke sniffed at one of the limes, noting it had a pleasant citrus smell. 

Lando had moved towards a large bush and was picking large stems covered in green leaves. 

“Mint. We’ve cultivated our own species here. It’s called Cloud mint. We’re looking in to selling it, but for the moment it’s only available to the citizens.”

“I didn’t know you did that here.”

“Oh, yes, we’re working on a huge amount of different fruits, herbs, vegetables, and other plants and flowers in our organic gardens. I have to take you there sometime, it’s beautiful.”

“I’d love that.”

“It’s pretty romantic too.”

“Even better.” It sounded lovely, but Luke had to admit that, right now, any place with Lando would be romantic to him. 

They deposited their haul on the small marble bar that was neatly placed in the corner of the living room and Lando waved his hand to open the automatic glass doors behind to reveal two shelves of bottles. He selected a dark blue bottle, handing it to Luke, and reached over the bar to grab two highball glasses.

“We also make our own rum. _‘Blue Sky’_. Also only for the citizens.”

Lando began to create the cocktails with a flourish. Luke watched as he crushed, muddled, poured, and stirred and within minutes the empty glasses were filled with an enticing drink. The fresh, herby aroma of mint and the bright, citrus fragrance of the limes filled the air. Lando handed Luke one glass, while he took the other, and they headed out on to the sweeping balcony that curved around the apartment. 

They settled on to a wide sun lounger, it was big enough for two but it still allowed them to recline close together, their shoulders and hips touching. Luke sighed happily, as he looked out at the view of Cloud City below. The sun was just setting, the sky was a stunning mixture of soft pinks and pastel oranges, and the fluffy white clouds floated slowly across. In the distance there were cloud cars and ships, but Lando’s apartment was far enough away that there was no noise. It was tranquil and peaceful high above the clouds like this.

They sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence, enjoying the view and the closeness of each other. Luke didn’t think it could get better than this.

_Several drinks later….._

“I love you.” Luke declared, as they lay on their sides, gazing at each other, their glasses forgotten on the floor.

“No, I love _you_.” Lando replied, shuffling closer and throwing one leg and one arm over Luke.

“We love each other.” Luke pressed his forehead to Lando’s, closing his eyes.

“Yes. Yes.” 

“These drinks are really strong.” He laughed as he opened his eyes and ran his hand down the side of Lando’s face.

“And delicious.”

“Very delicious.”

“But….I meant what I said. Mojitos or not. I love you.” Lando took Luke’s hand and softly kissed it. 

“I love you too.” 

Their love was sealed with a kiss, as they lay under the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
